Metal clad plastics are known in the art and have been applied by hot metal deposition, metal vaporization, etc. However, the problem of laminating metal film or a metal layer on a plastic substrate has always been a problem, and effective and economical ways of applying metal to plastic substrates has always been difficult. The present invention accomplishes this, as well as being somewhat economical, since the process can be continuous.